Gone But Not Forgotten
by Lycory
Summary: AU, An accident sent Bloom back into time where she met her friends & their children who is as old as herself. She also met the Ancestral Witches face to face and Valtor, when he was still under their orders. Can Bloom change history? Link to get a larger view of the book cover : lycory . deviantart . com - remember to clear the spaces
1. Prologue

**Hi , Here's another new story. I've noticed that they weren't many Sparxshippers in the site but I am one and I love this couple.. why ? Answer : Complicated relationship. If you happen to have been to my profile, you should know this story is coming.. and the other is currently still in progress. I am finally done with my mid-terms and now I am free to write more stories !**

**I've had this idea ever since February… When I still wasn't introduced to FanFiction yet. But I've finally got the large picture of how it's going to end and all the incidents that would happen vice versa. This is so far the most effort I have place on a work and I have spend days making this chapter alone . Finally , it could be published !**

**The tone of this story should be a … how do you put it ? Just say it will fit your environment if you read it in front of a campfire or fireplace.**

**Claimer : Plot line , and some Ocs which will be appearing later**

**Disclaimer : Everything**

**Leave a review if you can ! :)**

**~Rain~**

**Added : I've made a video for this story copy the link (with no spaces) and paste it in your browser : www . vimeo . com / 42741146  
It's a video to briefly explain the story :) .  
**

* * *

"Stella!" Bloom yelled, her voice barely heard over the raging thunder of a torrential rain. The winx had been fighting Valtor as well as the Trix in the heart of the Magic Forest and their luck have been going downhill since. Tecna and Flora had gone off to fight Darcy, Musa and Layla was having trouble with Icy. Only Bloom and Stella was left to face off Valtor and Stormy.

Valtor alone was already a problem for them; to make the task more difficult, Stormy had alter the weather into a mixture of torrential rain, thunder and hurricane altogether. Stella was unfortunately caught in the hurricane and trapped from within. Bloom watched helplessly in vain as her friend tried to escape from the heart the violent storm.

Storm gave a grin of satisfaction over the sight of Bloom struggling to keep her composure in the violent weather. She raised her hands in a tipping manner , obviously casting another spell. The weather seems to be in her secure for the storm was quickly replaced with a hailstorm without a second's transition.

Bloom could feel her hair flipping in berserk behind her, she lifted a hand over her face as blocks of ice began to fall. She could feel the sharp ice slashing through her skin, making a few cuts as blood began to drip. An exceptionally large block of ice gave a blow to her wings which sent her plunging to the ground. Stormy laughed.

"It's ludicrous of you to think of stopping us without an army" Valtor mocked her. "To be honest Bloom, " as he lowered himself to the ground, "there are times when I would've welcomed you to ally with me and take over the universe. What I wanted to say is …" He leaned towards her bruised face. "I am offering that chance again, "

"No," Bloom said firmly.

"Very well, " He said simply and shot a fireball at her. The impact sent Bloom spinning backwards into the woods. She watched in horror as Valtor and Stormy walked deliberately towards her, Icy and Darcy flew down behind and joined the party.

"W-where are my friends ?" She asked.

"_Gone"_ They laughed, Bloom's eye reflected the image of their mocking laugh as tears began to fall. Unexpectedly, a huge bolt of thunder struck. It was only centimeters away from Bloom's foot. Bloom jerked into the air , clashing against a rock by the head and was unconscious.

…

Bloom tried to open her eyes, it hurt; so does her head. She swept her hand at her besides, it felt soft, and warm. Although her eyes were strained from the impact, Bloom tried her best to open them widely. She gasp at the sight that greeted her.

It's strange, yet familiar. _Too familiar…_

_Haven't I been here before ?_

No. Don't think so. She stood up to find herself in the middle of a grassland. Many people were running about, "What's happening?" She asked a passer-by .

" You _don't _know ?" The man looked at her as if she's an alien.

Bloom shook her head.

"Queen Mariam is pregnant again ! All hail Our great King Orital and Queen Mariam. " He shouted and ran towards a city.

Bloom turned to the direction of the man. The unmistakable castle stood there, golden and sparkling. Bloom blinked unbelievably, _I'm in Sparx !_

But… isn't Sparx dead ?

She followed the crowd into the massive and tall gates of Sparx. The whole village was yelling and cheering for the King and Queen.

_Mariam.. pregnant ? Does that mean I have a little sister ?_

It all didn't make sence. Bloom soon wandered into a market, she saw some newspapers in a shop. Picking it up, the bold headlines wrote : _All hail Queen Mariam with another Princess ! Second heir to the throne of Sparx. _

Second ? But I'm the second princess, Bloom thought.

She looked at the date. _27 March 1954 . _She gasped. _I'm in the 1960s ._

A thought struck her , _Where are my friends ?_ Of course ! They wouldn't have been born yet. But how did I end up here ? Remembering the thunder incident, she got her answer.

She pushed her way out of the city , she wanted to go home ; but… Bloom was curious to know about Orital and Mariam, her birth parents. Should she just leave , or find out more about her birth parents ?

_Maybe a little exploring wouldn't hurt. _She ran to the castle.

"Please, let me pass" She pushed against the guards. " I know the king and queen."

"Everyone's saying that," he snarled "Now, back off !"

"I'm in an emergency—"

"So does all those people behind you" he cut her off.

The crowd pushed so hard that the guards fell down. Another group of guard came to aid and Bloom was pushed out of the crowd. "I'll never be able to meet them" She mumbled to herself.

She tried pushing into the crowd again but was unsuccessful, soon she gave up.

….

Night came and Bloom had no shelter. She slept in a dark alley where seems warm. Tears began to fall. "I'm homesick, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, Tecna I missed you guys.." She sobbed. Never had she been this… lonely .

She was till sobbing when a door opened. Rays of warm light wrapped itself around her like blankets, she spun around in surprise ; a warm and kindly face greeted her. Bloom rubbed her eyes in surprise, She would never forget that face, slightly older, and wrinkled but sure enough… "Flora !"

The old woman's smile turned upside down, " How did you know my name ?"

But Bloom flung herself around 'Flora' , "Oh Flora! I've missed you so… Valtor and the trix told me you were dead and—" But Flora pushed her away. "I have never seen you before in my life."

"huh ?"

Flora thought the girl had been suffering from a chronic cold. "Come in and help yourself.." She motioned for Bloom to come in.

A warm and cozy feeling enveloped itself around Bloom as she stepped in the little cottage, it seems spacious from inside. Flora sat down on a dinning table, "How long have you been out there?"

"All night" Bloom grabbed a chair and fell into it. She assumed Flora was in her 40s.

"Poor girl"

Bloom was drawing circles on the table with her finger, "Flora, don't you remember me ?"

Flora shook her head in confusion "No, What's your name ?"

"Bloom"

Flora gasped "But that's the name of the new princess"

"I am the princess"

"I.. I don't understand, that's impossible" Flora walked over to Bloom and offered her a cup of tea.

Bloom took the cup gratefully and told her the story about Valtor and the Trix destroying them in the middle of the forest, how the trix had said the winx had perished and how she was sent back into time.

"So ?"

The expression on Flora's face signaled that she barely believed Bloom. "Oh nevermind" Bloom finally said.

"Get some sleep sweety, " Flora showed her to the guest room.

…

The next day, Bloom wander along the forest, she found a waterfall. Looking at herself in the water, dark circles around her eyes, messy hair and the empty look on her face, Bloom knew she was homesick. How could she go back ? The thunder ? if that huge amount of force could sent her back into time; it's logical that she could return the same way.

She badly wanted to go home, to her friends, to Alfea. Her ears pricked and Bloom stood up when she heard the galloping hoofs of a horse, a dangerous thought formed itself in her mind and made her shiver.

If she got hit by the horse , maybe that energy force is enough to bring her home ? But what will happen if she died ? Worse still, what will happen if she when to other times, further back or to the future instead of her own time ? It's too risky, but …

Well… , better die than live in this alien place. Bloom inhaled deeply as the image of the horse got bigger ; the sound of galloping hoofs got louder. When she thought it was closed enough, she jumped.

Bloom closed her eyes, preparing to die, or go home. A sharp pain shot through her right leg and she knew now there was no turning back.

"Hold , boy !" A voice spoke

A sound of a horse neighing in fright and annoyance filled her ears. " Calm down, it's okay, boy.. it's okay.." The owner soothed his horse.

"Young lady, do you know that could've killed you? You're lucky I could stop the horse in time." The same deep voice spoke. Bloom's eyes were still shut. She could hear the horse was now milling around her.

"Sorry, It was an accident" She said simply and got up, a hand gripped on her fore arm , helping her up.

" Thanks" She swept dust off her clothes.

"Careful next time" he warn , his eyes rested on her leg "Sorry for your leg," Then he clicked his tongue" tsk, tsk, tsk…. Looks bad. You need a doctor ? There's one not far from here"

Bloom shook her head, still looking down "I'll just go home." She started to limp towards Flora's cottage.

"Permit me to do that" He said , but Bloom shook her head wildly.

There was silence, then " May I know why you refused to look at me ?" The voice is starting to sound familiar.

"Nothing, I just want to go home." She waved him off and continued to limp off towards the city. But the person in the horse blocked her way.

"Please, allow me to bring you home, or to see a doctor…. At least let me do something in return for causing this… inconvenience for you.."

Bloom pouted, this person is being very kind but it's annoying her. "It's okay , nothing I couldn't take care of , just leave me alone." She tried not show the sarcasm in her voice.

She dragged her leg along and soon tripped on a pebble followed by falling flat on her face, she heard a gentle chuckle as a shadow loomed above her. A gloved hand reached down to pull her up ; her face, already red with embarrassment and anger , looked up and shouted at him " I thought I told you to leave me alon—"

She was shocked by the face that greeted her.

"Whoa; For a little lady , you're pretty spicy.. Ouch" he laughed

Her eyes widened , her pupils shrank. Those old fashioned clothes that resembled a british officer, the tails of his jacket flipping in the wind; his long hair, now tied with a ribbon; the pale death-looking skin and blazing golden eyes and he looked… so much younger "…. Valtor?" she blurted out.

His laugh was soon silenced and his smile turned upside down, "How did you know my name ?"

* * *

**I think this would be the best stopping point and the words of the story had almost reached 2k, much to my delight. Tell me how would you like the story to continue , like more of Flora, Orital, Mariam or other girls? It doesn't really need to be a 100% BloomXValtor fic, I'm fond of other couples too, maybe Flora and Helia had a child, or Musa and Riven had a son working for Orital and Mariam.. y' know ?**

**Anyway for the 'Flora', **_**It is **_**Flora, in her past life. There will be other girls in their past lives too. Daphne is 5 and Valtor is about… maybe like 19- 21 will fit him. The Ancesstral witches exist , so does Lord Darkar . Alfea had not been built yet and Faragonda is probably somewhere in the other realms, I'm still working over the matter whether to let her make an appearance a not. **

**Bye for now ! Leave a review if you can :)**

**Facts no.1 : Valtor's eyes are blue not gold ! I don't know who the crap made that rumor but THANK YOU ! because it does fit him , I can imagine it .**

**By the way, I have a poll in my profile , please be so kind to vote it. :) Thanks**

**Rain~**


	2. A New Generation

**Hi, second chapter here. Sadly, no one sent any requests so I went on with my own plot but I really hope I could share this story with someone. Please something/ incident that you wished would happen, that would make my day.  
Another thing is, I know there are many StellaXBrandon fans and I've been thinking some names for their children, it's supposed to be a twin, boy and girl. So, any good names do sent some in !**  
**And do you guys want Tecna & Timmy to have a child ?**

**Disclaimer : Winx Club  
**

**Claimer : Peter, Nashwarya, Felia (more OCs coming soon) & Plot line  
**

**Rain-  
**

**Video : www. vimeo . com / ****42741146  
I guess i dont need to repeat about the symbol thing.**  


* * *

"A lucky guess?" Bloom answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Valtor's face seemed to have a mix of anger and annoyance "Who are you ?" he grabbed her by the collar, lifting her up closer to his face.

With her feet dangling half a meter above the ground, Bloom felt his breathe; hot, yet icy in tone, brushed against her cheek.

A brief tear of her shirt was heard.

"Let go of me or I'll scream 'Rape!' " Bloom yelled him as she clawed at his hands.

Valtor arched an eyebrow, maybe he was wrong. He released his grip.

Bloom fell to the ground with a thud, she leaped onto her feet, hastily adjusted her clothes and ran off.

With doubt and confusion all over his face, Valtor watched as the red head ran to the direction of the city like a chicken.

* * *

Bloom slammed the door open into Flora's cottage, "Flora! Guess who I just met—" She paused.

In the middle of the confined living room, Flora was sitting on a couch; with two other women with her, they are about her age. Clad in a blue and red cheongsam, one was tall and slim, exceptionally fair skin and eyes that were mere slits, her supposedly long flowing black hair was pulled up to the back and tied into a bun. The other was quite the opposite, She was tanned unlike the formal, but she has big eyes and thick lips, her hair was brown and curly tied into a ponytail, she wore a white robe strapped over her right shoulder like an arabian.

Bloom's eye landed on the first "Musa?" then they flew to the other "Layla?"

The two women smiled, but Flora gasped in shock.

"Your daughter I suppose ?" The first lady asked. "I never knew you had one other than Felia."

"Musa, she's the stranger I told you about… " Flora said slowly, her voice getting lighter at every word until the end was just a mere whisper.

"What ? So you only met her last night and already had her went through a history lesson ?" Layla snapped with one hand at her hips, the other was pointing a slim finger at Flora.

But Flora shook her head, " I did not. She just knew, same goes for me."

Layla walked over to Bloom, eyeing her suspiciously "Okay little brat, tell me, what do you know ? how do you know our names ? Are you working for the Ancestral Witches? How much do you know ?" She babbled along . Bloom cringed at the tone of her screeching voice.

"Your scaring her," Flora ran to Bloom's besides and soothe her on her back. "Tell us what you know, Bloom.." She asked nicely but when Bloom looked blankly at her, she added "Please?", tightening her embrace.

Swelling her chest, Bloom spoke "I told you but you wouldn't believe me." She released her breathe as she added "I am from the future."

Layla and Musa were speechless.

"It's impossible" Layla finally breathed.

"I can't tell you everything if you wouldn't believe me." Bloom crossed her arms and pouted.

An awkward silence cloaked itself around them.

"I do," Flora finally said. "Tell me more about the 'Winx Club', as you said"

Inwardly, Bloom was slightly glad someone believed her "I don't know if it helps but your boyfriend in my era, is Helia." She pointed to Layla thence Musa "Hers is Nabu and Riven goes for Musa."

They jaws were touching the ground, but Flora spoke bravely "Your right I guess, it's all true. Except for one thing."

"I know, There's suppose to be Stella and Tecna"

Bloom ran her eyes over her 'friends', judging by the looks on their faces, she was right about that too.

"Look" She said "I know this is very unlikely but you got to believe me. That wretched Valtor is the main reason I'm here and I can't go back; I don't know how to but I need you guys to help me. I missed my friends *ahem* which means the future you, my school and my parents." Bloom's hands fell to her sides.

"Poor girl" Flora sighed.

"I guess we could help" Layla mumbled

"We could not." Musa snapped but when a somber expression spread itself over Bloom's face , she added " Tecna might"

Bloom snapped her fingers, "Of course , Tecna !" Then her expression when blank, " Where's Tecna?"

Layla shrugged " We haven't met for 20 years, but she's suppose to visit Flora tomorrow at this hour; Stella's coming too"

Just then, Flora leaped into a standing position, "I'm late to pick up Felia." She grabbed her purse and bolted for the door.

Bloom looked at Layla blankly "excuse me ?"

"Her daughter" the older woman replied.

* * *

Half an hour went by and Flora opened the door tiredly, she walked in hand with hand with a 16-year-old girl, she was a little tanned like Flora, Bloom's height and her hair was tied into two buns at the either side of her head, she had the sweetness in her face like her mother. "Bloom, this is Felia. my daughter "

"Aw, you're always so sweet, naming her after Helia and yourself." Bloom said sarcastically. Flora's cheek flushed a deep pink. "I mean it" Bloom added, smirking.

"Felia, this is Aunt Bloom." Flora told her daughter

"Aunt ? Can I just call you Bloom?" Felia asked innocently.

"Of course you c—" Bloom started but Flora cut her off "No Felia, it's rude."

"But you're just like a couple of years older than me ! I could've just called you sister !" Felia's hands shot up.

"Actually Flora, it's okay for her to call me that." Bloom said.

"Okay fine" Flora rolled her eyes and winked at her daughter.

"Where's Dad ? " Felia asked suddenly

"He will be coming back with Peter and Riven soon." Flora assure her daughter

"Excuse me ? Amateur here." Bloom said sarcastically.

"My son." Musa crossed her arms and sank into a comfy sofa "He's 18 now, working as a squire under Riven, Riven is a Knight Bannerette. And Helia is the top Archer. They are all working in the Palace."

"Dad's the best in Archery" Felia beamed.

"Wow, " Bloom opened her jaw wide "That's pretty awesome"

Layla nodded "Yes it is"

"What about Nabu ?" Bloom asked her

"He's going to pick up Nash, for your information : my son. He'll probably arrive soon."

"I'm going to get Riven and Peter." Musa looked at the clock and leaped for the door.

"Mum, Let's go get Dad too." Felia tugged at Flora's hand and Flora turned to Musa "Have an empty seat ?"

"Plenty" Musa answered back and motion for Flora and Felia to follow her.

"I'm going to the airport to get Nabu " Layla got up , she turned to Bloom "What about you Bloom ?"

"I'll just explore the Town." Bloom twiddled with her fingers and reached for the door.

* * *

Bloom found herself in a crowded market, whenever she looked, people seem to snaked their way through stores, fussing over the quality and prices of the products. Bloom rolled her eyes, she cut her way through the crowd into a dark alley.

Relieved that she was finally alone, Bloom strolled to the other side of the building. She had a fleeting feeling that someone was watching her so she accelerated her steps.

When she was about to reached to the other side, the sobbing sound of a girl caught her attention. Bloom turned and headed to the direction of the sob. Sure enough, a little girl roughly at the age of 5 was sobbing in a corner. Bloom walked to her and bended over.

"Are you lost ?" She asked

The girl raised her head and Bloom gasped.

"Yes…. I'm lost .. please bring me back home, I'm Princess Daphne."

Bloom knew not to make the same mistaken twice, Daphne wouldn't believe that Bloom was her sister , instead, she said "Okay."

Bloom carried her up, Daphne wrapped her arms over Bloom's neck and fell asleep.

As Bloom tried to push pass her way through the enormous crowd, a guard yelled at her. "I've found the princess ! Someone's kidnapped her, Guards!" Bloom was too shock to inch a step, she quickly gave Daphne to a merchant and ran for her life.

An army of guard were chasing her "It's a mistake! " Bloom yelled but the roaring and guards and screams from the crowd had drowned her voice out. She pushed pass many people, repeating the word 'sorry' again and again.

The sound of shooting arrows sounded from above and Bloom ducked behind some empty craters as a barrage of arrow flew in her direction.

"What have I done to deserve this…." She breathed as she quickly ducked into the shadows of a building.

She watched behind the building , her figure totally concealed by the shadows, as the swarm of guards swooped pass. Letting out a mouthful of breathe she didn't knew she held, Bloom ran to the opposite direction of the guards.

Wrong move, Bloom.

She heard the angry outburst of the guards as they turned around, chasing her again.

_I' going to appear in the headlines tomorrow._ Bloom grinned as she ran faster and faster. The heavy pounding footsteps of the angry mob of guards were getting nearer and nearer. Bloom felt her miserable little heart is going to pop out of her chest any moment soon.

She glance around her surroundings, blocks of buildings, a jumble of stones and timber, were few and far between. There was no place for her to hide. The skies are turning dark as a curtain of black clouds cloaked itself around the city of Sparx.

Bloom could feel her clothes getting heavier and heavier as a blanket of raindrops descended. Her lovely autumn-red hair and little blue top with pink hearts plastered against her body, Bloom swept wet bangs away from her forehead to gain a better view of the road ahead.

Stores were closing at the sight of the angry guards , peoples are running away cursing the sudden rain. Bloom felt her favorite layered blue mini skirt is now dripping with water droplets. Her long knee-length socks was sinking into her blue sneakers.

She was unaware that she was running pass a dark alley. When she thought the guards will catch up any moment , a hand reached out and dragged her roughly into the dark alley and another was over her mouth, stiffing her scream.

Bloom watched in the arms of her captor as the swarm of guards ran past her.

* * *

**Review if you like/don't like anything. (really)  
:)**

**Rain-**


	3. Winx United

**Finally, I've finished the third chapter. In this chapter, Stella and her kids will make an appearance. As for Tecna, I think I don't want to make too many OCs, it will bored the readers.**

**Disclaimer : Winx Club  
Claimer : Jessica, Samuel, Felia, Peter, Nashwarya ( seriously I have no idea where I got the name) and storyline.**

**_New installment - A video for this story !_ = ********http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=GGU62gXNikI&feature=colike** (delete the spaces between ',' and 'youtube', and '.' and 'com')  
And oh my god, if I haven't made that video, I wouldn't have noticed that Valtor's hair was ACTUALLY longer than Bloom's.  


**Lycory~**

* * *

"Get your hands off me!"

Bloom screamed from beneath the hand that was over her mouth. The words that came out were just mere muffled squeaks.

She could hear her captor chuckled softly.

Bloom spun around and pushed her captor in the chest as hard she could, that made her gasped in shock. "Valtor?"

"At your service." He replied, putting on a pose like a British officer. His eyes scanned her from head to toe "seems like you've been for a swim" he laughed.

Bloom rolled her eyes "Can you stop all that high-class stuff ?" She poured out. "You weren't like that before I came here."

"Before _you_ came ? " he was totally perplexed. "I've never left Sparx all my life. But glad to know I had a twin some where out there" he smirked.

Bloom gave him a cuff "I meant it !" then she paused "Hold on, how did you know I'm here?"

Silence came as a reply.

She remembered having the fleeting feeling of someone watching her back when she was with Daphne "So you're the one who has been spying on me ?"

"What if I said yes?" He replied her with a rhetorical question.

"Why…. I'm going to strangle you !" She flung herself at him but he pressed her against his chest and leaped into the shadows.

"Shh" She could feel the hot yet cool breathe bouncing off her ears "They're back" his voice, barely a near whisper. He pressed her body against the wall. If she wasn't wrong, she could feel the heat in his arms.

Bloom could feel her damp clothes soaking his jacket as a swarm of guards stomp by like a group of elephants stampeding, everything seems to move when they do.

When the coast was clear, she unwind herself away from his arms "Thanks"

"It's nothing" he answered lightly.

"Sorry about your clothes"

He looked at the dark stain on his chest "Just a nick" he winked.

"So… why have you been looking for me?" She asked

Remembering what he had come for, Valtor spoke sternly "About that last incident, I wanted to apologize for my outburst, it was rude."

Bloom was speechless, the Valtor she knew 17 years later _would not, in a million years, say 'sorry'_.

Then he asked another question "And may I know the reason behind the fact that you are searching for a way to die?"

"W-what ? I did not plan to die.." she blurted

"That's not what I see " he leaned against her body, forcing her to spill out the words "So ?"

Bloom gave up, "Okay, okay.. I am from the future." She shoved him off " Hard to believe eh ? " as she inched herself away from him.

But to her surprise, "Actually, I think that quite possible."

"What? You believed me?"

"Indeed, Yes" Valtor spoke like a professor of time travelling "There's a half-made time machine back in my lair."

"excuse me*ahem*, _your lair?"_ She said sarcastically.

"Many apologies , my home." He coughed, as if trying to swallow back the sentence he spoke that was an error.

"I didn't know you had one" Bloom smirked.

Valtor rolled his eyes "Are you trying to be funny, or are you just weird? "

Bloom was stunned at his sudden change of altitude. "I..I don't get you."

He sighed, raising his hands as if trying to give a presentation "It's like only the second time you saw me and you're trying to act like you have known me for eternity. As if I have _lost_ my memory and you are trying to make me remember something." His hands fell to his hips as he arch an eyebrow and shook his head.

A grin spread itself across Bloom's face and she shook her head too "Some things you wouldn't understand" She walked off, her half-dried red hair flipped behind her head and brushed themselves against Valtor's face.

"Don't you want a jacket?" Only when he said that, she'd realized she was shivering with cold.

"Nah, I'll be just fine" She was determined not to show her soft side at Valtor although Bloom was freezing, she felt as if like icicles are starting to form at her elbows.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… What a naïve girl" Valtor shook his head as he walked towards the bend where Bloom was a few seconds ago.

"Whoa! " He paused when he turned around the corner to see a body at his feet, with his hands of his hips, Valtor mumbled to himself "Some teenagers just wouldn't learn"

* * *

"Bloom?"

Bloom could barely make out the image of Stella, it seems to her like an image of smeared yellow paint.

"Bloom!" She screamed into her ear and Bloom booted up into a sitting position.

"Ah! I don't need a jacket !" Then she looked around her, 13 faces are looking at her. The first one who caught her attention was the one with blond hair. "Stella!" She flung her arms around Stella, but quickly withdraw it as she remembered this wasn't the Stella she know.

"It's okay Bloom, Flora told me everything." She smiled.

Bloom gasped. She never knew this Stella was so understanding.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked

"Yea, thanks. "Bloom's cheek flushed a deep red.

Stella stood up and swept her hands together, "now, to introduce my kids. Bloom, meet Jess and Sam"

"Hi.." The twins waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Jess and Sam." Bloom nodded, smiling. Then as if a knot had snapped in her mind, Bloom asked "Stel, how did I get back here?"

Stella shrugged "A guy carried you in."

"Was he tall, and pale ? "

Flora nodded, "And with seriously long hair."

_Valtor._

"Oh , and Bloom, " Tecna started "He said he had your matter about the princess is well taken care of, he persuaded the guards it's a mistake."

Bloom slumped down in relaxation "Finally."

She looked around and simply pointed, "Looks like all your kids are my age, some older."

"Yes, it's weird " Layla agreed "Well, so what do you want to do now?"

Bloom shivered "I don't know, I just want to go home."

As soon as she said that, all eyes were on Tecna.

"What?" She blurted out.

"Well, are you going to help Bloom?" Stella jabbed a finger at her chest.

"Hey , hands off " Timmy swept Stella's hand away from Tecna, then he sigh "Zenith is currently trying to invent a time machine, but it's still in process." Then he walked to a corner and took out this phone, and start punching in some numbers.

"I guess that's my only hope." Bloom shrugged.

Tecna nodded "In this situation, We can only just hope that they'll finish in time, or if they will ever finish."

Bloom sighed.

"I've called my friend there, he promised to keep us informed if there's any development on the time machine project." Timmy called out as he slap the phone cover down.

Bloom turned to the second generation, "So," She smiled "How's life here ?"

"It's boring" Felia was the first who spoke "I wished my life was like yours in your era." She pouted

"Yeah, all you talk about something called Darkar and the Trix, and what was the other one ? " Sam babbled along.

Jess rolled her eyes, "Valtor."

"Right" he smirked .

Bloom's eyes widened "No, that's not the life anyone would want."

"I know it's dangerous, but still…" Sam sulked.

"What about you Peter ?" Bloom turned to the young man who had the silky red hair of his father. Peter is muscular like Riven, his hair is parted on the right; the right side was trimmed and kept short while the other is long and reaching to his neck, his hair had the silky redness of his father.

"I want to be a supreme fighter like my dad." He beamed.

Without anyone noticing, Layla went over to Nabu and Nash. "Still thinking about it ?" She placed a hand on top of Nabu's , which is resting on the arm of the chair.

Putting the other hand of his on top of hers, Nabu spoke softly "I know it's going to happen, Bloom presence here has proven my theory right."

"Dad, what are we going to do ?" Nash asked.

"We must prepare, to get ready when it comes." He spoke firmly.

"Nabu, don't get too over with it, ok ? Don't let me worry" Layla soothe his hand with hers.

"I know, Layla. I know" He managed to smile, but his eyes were still filled with worries.

Nash closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Peter ! Peter ! It's my turn, get down Jessica!" Sam pulled his sister down from Peter's back.

Jess scowled "You said you wouldn't call my full name in front of others !"

"Why? People are going to call you that anyway." He smirked, although he knew the answer, he couldn't resist the chance to mock his sister.

Jess pouted "It makes me sound old." And Peter laughed.

"Jess ! Sam ! Stop bothering Peter, you naughty chipmunks " Stella shook her finger at them.

"Mom ! You said dad was going to bring us to the ThemePark !" The twins said together.

"Fine , Fine " Brandon rolled his eyes. He grabbed their hands and head for the door.

"Can Felia come too ?" Jess faked a look of innocence and batted her eyelids at Brandon.

"Okay…"

"Yes!" Jess jumped. "Come on Felia !"

Felia skipped to her friend and held her hand. After that, They were gone through the door.

"Finally, peace." Peter slumped into a sofa. Musa and Riven chuckled.

"So Bloom, tell us about life in your era." Flora sat beside her on the couch.

Bloom sighed heavily and told them; with interest and amaze filling their eyes, her friends gathered around her.

After telling them everything, She asked "So?... What do you think ?"

"So.. I am the princess of Tides? " Layla's eyes were filled with amusement.

"And I belonged to the throne of Solaria, with a Stepmother ?" Stella confirmed in disgust.

Bloom nodded.

"I can't believe I acted so shy against Helia !" Flora slapped her hands on her cheeks as they flushed a red gash of red. Helia encircled his hands around her waist.

"As suspected, the Ancesstral Witches, I've heard of them." Tecna was more interested in serious things.

"And Lord Darkar too." Timmy pointed out.

At the mention of the villains' names, Nabu and Nash hurried to the crowd.

"Bloom, what did you say about the Ancestral Witches ?" Nabu asked in vain.

"They destroyed Sparx 17 years ago in my era."

Nabu's heart was beating rapidly; at Bloom's words, it stopped. Layla noticed the strange act in her husband so she helped him to a corner. Nabu grabbed the stairs to steady himself, what he feared most has come. Nash gripped his fists, "Dad, we must stop it before it happens"

"I know" he replied.

"We have heard of the Ancestral Witches, everyone knows them. But not many know about Lord Darkar. As for Valtor, I think he might be a minor villain , because we have never heard of him before." Musa said as she adds " And Riven knows everything because he works in the Palace, no knows has heard of Valtor."

"He is in the top list of the most wanted criminals back in my time." Bloom told her.

"But Bloom, " Stella grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You're the second Princess of Sparx right?"

"Yeah, so ?" Bloom was totally perplexed.

"And we cant have two Blooms in the same world."

"Stella… Have you thought of something ?" Bloom thought she saw fear in her eyes, _fear for her._

"What will become of you when if the princess was born?"

**Lycory~**


	4. I tried, But Failed

**Oh great you know, now is the holidays and my siblings are all at home all day. Which means they'll all want the computer and, being the elder one I shouldn't fight with them over it, should I ? So here I am , awake at 3 in the morning just to post this chapter :P. I'm going back to sleep at 5. I'm a night owl. *yawns* good morning !**

**And so I'll stop complaining and start the story. But before I do that, I want to thank Roxyfan4ever for helping me beta this chapter, she had highlighted my mistakes and my eyes practically popped out at how many missing words/typos I had….**

**Claimer : Plotline , 2nd Generation, Valtor's OOC altitude…(I don't know if this counts), I do own Flora's little cottage too, but not physically…. (just kidding)**

**Diaclaimer : Winx Club & First generation.**

**Trailer(upgraded to YouTube) : ************http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=GGU62gXNikI&feature=colike** (delete the spaces )

* * *

"_What will become of you if the princess was born?"_

Stella's words were continuously haunting her as Bloom stepped into the national library of Sparx. It consists of twenty floors, with half a dozen pillars supporting the domed roof. The walls were lined with shelves of unimaginable height, one stacked up after another and the top was lost in the darkness above. It was a thousand times larger than the library back at Alfea, Bloom was sure it had every book that exists in the world. A carpet with an inch thick of fluff was laid on the floor as well as the stairs to the next floor.

But surprisingly, for such a huge library, it was practically empty. Bloom walked to the centre of the library, hearing her footsteps echoed back against the cavernous structure at every step she took. Finally, the echo ended when her feet sank into the carpets.

Bloom stood in front of the counter, "Hi… I would like to look for books about um… you know about two of the same people existing in the same era?" She twiddled her fingers nervously.

"W20-P" The librarian answered without even looking at her.

"Thanks."

Bloom nervously dragged her feet on the thick carpet as she walked to the last aisle of the library, "Z, Y, X, W!" She happily counted as she look for 20-P, "There it is!" She searched for the perfect book, "Mythology, Biology, Magicology, Dragons, Spells... No, no, no." She couldn't find what she wanted.

Bloom lazily scanned her eyes around the book shelf for a good 30 minutes, when she finally wanted to give up; a thick, gleaming golden book caught her eye. 'Time Traveling Through Different Eras!' She happily pulled the book out, but it wouldn't bulge, as if there was another force holding the book back. Bloom pulled with all her might until the force seemed to let go, causing her to fall backwards and crash into the opposite shelf.

"Shh" The librarian warned her.

"Sorry," She brushed her and clothes as she sat up to see two gleaming golden eyes through the three inch wide hole where the book had rested a minute ago. There was a soft chuckle as the eyes seemed to mock her.

"What's so funny?" She flared at the eyes as the owner stood up and walked to the other side of the shelf. Bloom's eyes widened as she saw the rest of his figure. "Valtor?"

"Funny meeting you here" he greeted.

"Why are you here?"

"To seek information."

Bloom looked at the book in her hand, "This?"

"Yes" he nodded. "But take it if you want, my interest lies on many other things…." His voice seemed to dance around her as he spoke. Valtor walked over to Bloom, who was still sitting on the floor; ignore her at his feet as he ran his fingers along the line of books.

Bloom leaned back to avoid his knee touching her face, but Valtor didn't seem to notice; he acted as if she was invisible. His finger stopped at a particularly thick book, "Secrets of Lost Lands, not one of my favorite…." He growl as his pupil continue to scan through the books.

Bloom was annoyed that he took so long, she turned to her right, where the 'Spells' book laid. She tipped its top as the book fell into her hands, she proceeded to lift it upwards, jabbing it into Valtor's face. "Take this"

Valtor's eye reflected the shining golden letters that were printed on the cover, "Thanks how did you know this is one of my favorites?"

"You always like Spells..." Bloom said as she realized her mistake too late.

"Always?" he arched an eyebrow, "I am having the feeling that you truly understand me."

He helped her up as they walked together to the middle of the library where a large table stood. He pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit. Bloom took the seat gratefully "You're acting like a gentleman."

He blinked innocently, "Isn't that what a man does?"

"Oh never mind." She said simply as she flipped her book open.

"You know girl, you seemed to know a lot about me but I know nothing about you….."

When he got no reply, he continued his sentence. "We have already met many times but I seem not to know your name yet, and I would be pleased if you would gladly give me your name."

Again, silence. This time, he knew something was wrong. "Redhead…?"

She looked like she was reading the book, but her hands were balled into fists in emotional tension. Valtor put a hand on her shoulder as he spun her around, shocked at the sight that greeted him.

"Redhead, why are you crying?"

But she just sobbed and pressed her forehead against the table, her hands over her head like a protective shield.

Valtor knew better than to get his answers from her, instead, he snatched the book up and read it.

"If one were to travel back in time or into the future, one must be the one and only who held the identity in that Era. Once the actual one that was supposed to exist in that era is born or exists, the bogus one will perish for they didn't belong." He read aloud.

He placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder "Is that what happened to you?"

With her face still covered in tears, she lifted her head and nodded. Valtor hugged her protectively as he whispered "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Bloom thought he was trying to calm her so to show that she appreciated the comfort, she nodded and hugged him back.

The last thing she knew was -

* * *

The next day, Valtor came rapping his knuckles on Flora's cottage. Flora opened the door somberly. "Oh you came? You must be Valtor, please come in, we know everything … "

"Redhead!" Valtor called out to Bloom as he rushed into Flora's house, he looked around and saw no Bloom so he ran up the stairs.

"Eek! Mom, a weird man is here, help!" a squeaky voice came ringing from the second floor.

Flora smiled as she realized it was the voice of her daughter.

"Wake up!" Valtor burst into Bloom's room to see her sleeping on her bed lazily.

Bloom waved her hand aimlessly in the air as she said lazily "Flora… It's seven in the morning"

Valtor walked over to Bloom's beside and sat at the corner of her bed as he whispered into her ear "Redhead… wake up, I've got a surprise for you."

"Ahhhhhhh! No, Valtor is here, don't destroy Sparx, Please!"

He arched an eyebrow, "I'm not gonna destroy Sparx."

As it seemed she had woke up from a dream, Bloom rubbed her eye and yawned "Oh"

Then Valtor started getting jumpy "Redhead, I've found an answer to you situation." He exclaimed.

"_What?_"

"Really" he clicked his fingers as they teleported to Flora's garden. A giant machine stood under the sunlight, with all kinds of weird things attached to it. "This is it" he said, as his hands rested on his hips.

Bloom forced her eye open at the pile of junk "Looks like rubbish"

Valtor scowled "You don't have to be mean" before he went to activate the controls, the machine started coming to life as he pushed Bloom to the center.

"Are you sure about th-?" Before she could finish her sentence, the machine exploded as the 'rubbish' fell apart.

A look of disappointment spread itself across Valtor's face as he sank into the grass. Bloom was touched at the sight that he had tried so hard to help her. She walked over and stood beside him "You look more disappointed than I do." She teased.

He frowned even more "I really wanted to help you."

Bloom kneeled down "Its okay, I know it isn't that easy."

Valtor stood up and balled his fists "Although I wanted to help you but I caused you a huge disappointment instead. I'm sorry Redhead."

Bloom frowned at the name he had personally given her, but she was still touched that he had actually wanted to help her so much.

"Hey, let me introduce you to my friends."

* * *

The next moment he knew, Valtor was sitting innocently on a sofa alone as the Winx, their children except for Peter and Nabu crowed on the opposite sofa.

"So, this is the Valtor you talked about?" Stella jabbed her annoying finger at Valtor.

Nabu and his family dragged Bloom to a corner as he whispered "Bloom, you know he's going to destroy Sparx, why did you bring him here."

"He knows nothing" Bloom replied but Nabu silenced her.

"He must be destroyed" he said as the rest of the winx commanded their children to keep Valtor company as they gathered to Layla, Nabu, Nash and Bloom.

"Bloom, if you said he was so dangerous, why did you befriend him?" Flora kept her voice low, as if afraid that Valtor would hear her.

"He won't, if we don't remind him he is a villain, yet." Bloom announced.

But Layla wasn't so sure "I don't like this, Bloom. He might be working for the Ancestral Witches and we won't even know."

"Trust me." Bloom swore as she grabbed the hands of her friends "We can change him."

On the other hand, Valtor was busy with a bunch of kids.

"Valtor, why do you wear three layers of clothes?" Jess started

"Yea, isn't it hot enough?" Sam added.

"Hi… I'm Felia," Felia whispered shyly.

He was sure they're talking something bad about him, but convinced himself it's nothing important.

* * *

"I wanna talk to him!" Sam yelled as he pushed his twin sister away.

Jess bit his arm and Sam yelled as he yanked his arm away "No! It's my turn!"

Valtor rolled his eyes; he thought that Felia was the most appropriate one among them.

"So, How old are you?" he faked a look of total interest as he asked Felia.

"Sixteen," She answered blushing, "How about you?"

"Five years older than you." He smiled.

"What do you work as?" Felia asked, without knowing she'd hit a nail in the head.

"Um… I don't …" he stammered. Flora and Bloom noticed that Felia was going to blow their cover, so Flora drag Felia away while Bloom tried to bring up another subject.

"Hey I forgot to thank you for helping me at Daphne's case, how did you persuade the guards anyway?" She asked.

Getting the chance to change the subject, Valtor straightened as he continuously jabbed a finger at his temple as he said "A little of this, and a little of mumbo-jumbo" he waved his fingers as if casting a spell.

"Smart" Bloom smirked.

Inwardly, Bloom was very worried at the fact that she is going to perish when the actually baby Princess Bloom was born, which was less than a year away. But she had seen how worried her friends were yesterday, so she decided to keep it to herself.

However, Valtor could feel her emotions through the Dragon Flame.

"Readhead, Please don't be like this…" he started as she dragged him out of Flora's cottage.

Bloom hesitated "Don't be what?"

He grabbed her by the shoulder, "I don't know why, but I could somehow feel briefly what you are thinking sometimes. It's like the way you know how I feel…"

"Stop joking." She replied faking a laugh trying to push him away but he tightened his embrace.

"_You stop"_ He demanded "It's not funny! You're going to die on the day the princess is born! You've only got nine months to live!"

"Please, stop reminding me." Tears started to form in her eyes "I've tried very hard to put it behind me."

"No you did not, you are _still worrying_. You cannot let it go." He forced those words on her and Bloom seemed to shrink into her size.

Finally, when she couldn't take it, tears spilled from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Valtor's neck and cried to her heart desires.

Valtor hugged her back protectively.

"Cry, It will make you feel better."

**Ly~**


	5. Plot To Prevent

**Sorry for not updating soon and 'My Past'- for those who read it. My computer was 'hospitalized' (if you know what i mean) for a couple of days and all the documents went bye bye. So it may take some time for me to retype them again, thankfully I did not delete this chapter from my hotmail account, might as well then.  
**

**Once again thanks for RoxyFan4ever for helping me to beta this.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.  
**

**Credits : The way i describe the decoration of the Sparx palace was based on one of my visits to a museum, but I have forgotten the name of it.  
**

**This chapter will be the beginning of all the fun. :3  
**

******I know fanfiction made the image of the book covers incredibly small so I've posted it in here : ****lycory . deviantart . com**  
All my book covers will be posted in there too. :) remember to clear the spaces in the link ^^

**~.:Lycory:.~  
**

* * *

"Aw, that's so sweet"

Bloom turned her head sideways from Valtor's shoulder to see her friends standing at the door of Flora's cottage.

"Valtor, your sweet" Stella teased.

Valtor saw how the situation had went and decided to take the chance. "Redhead," he grabbed her hand and lift it to his mouth.

Bloom's heart was thumping with fear…. or excitement, when he kissed it.

"Never had I found someone who understands me so well, someone whose feelings I could feel though inside of me. If you wished, I am willing to stand by you side for the rest of my life. I am willing to protect you from anyone who mean you harm , I am willing to take every punishment you receive, I am willing to shower you from every raindrop that falls, I am willing to go through all your problems with you, we can do this together. Readhead, I know you feel the same way too. "

Bloom _did _feel the same way, but she knew this is wrong. "No.." she yanked her hand away from his'.

"Why?" he demanded.

"This is wrong, we should be enemies" she mumbled

"Enemies?"

"I told you I came from the future, I know everything that's going to happen. We _are_ enemies, and will be. The winx will fight you, you will also fight us until one party perish. You will join the Ancesstral Witches and Lord Darkar to destroy Sparx. You will eventually be jailed and I'll lose my parents and sister. There won't be an end to this war. Sparx will die, all of the people in Sparx will die."

Valtor was speechless, but he took her hand again. "Then let's change history"

But Bloom yanked her hand away and turned to her friends , but still looking at him "No one can do that."

Nabu walked over to them, followed by the rest of the winx. "Bloom, Valtor's right."

Her eyes widened. "Now your helping him?"

"Bloom, I'm helping no one. I'm doing what's best for everyone."

Stella grabbed Bloom's hand and intertwined their fingers together "Bloom, if not yourself. For your family, for Sparx."

"Yea," Tecna joined in "Let's say we try to change history for Sparx, to stop the Ancesstral Witches destroying it."

"Yea" The other winx said the word one by one before joining their hands with Stella and Bloom's.

Bloom was finally convinced "Yes, Let's change history"

* * *

"Okay," Nabu spread the plan on the table, every one of the winx and their boyfriends are there. But Brandon had brought the kids to the ThemePark. "First of all, we must get into the palace."

Musa volunteered "I think Bloom and Valtor should go since they possessed the Dragon Flame."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Nabu pointed to Bloom and Valtor "You could protect the palace if anything happens"

They nodded.

"Secondly, we must know when the Witches will launch their attack."

All eyes were on Valtor.

"I .. don't know" he stammered "they don't tell me about their work too often."

"I know" Bloom said " three month after the princess is born."

"So that gives us a total of a year's time" Nabu confirmed "We must be a step ahead of them at all times."

"How will Bloom and Valtor get into the palace ?" Layla asked no one in particular.

Riven raised his hand "They will be choosing some female maids and new soldiers next week. I could easily bribe the general to choose both of them."

"Good" Nabu gave him a thumb up, then he got back to the plan "So it's made, Bloom and Valtor will give us inside information from every corner of the palace and we will stay out here to get ourselves ready for the battle. Riven and Helia, both of you will be training squads undercover. We must get ready before the battle comes."

Then he look at the calendar "The countdown starts down."

* * *

Valtor is holding Bloom's hand as they had a walk in the park. The others had gone for a movie and a party. They wouldn't be back until 11.

"Nervous?" he asked her "We still have five days before the new maids and soldiers ceremony."

Bloom knew her hands are freezing, she could see her knuckles turning white "I'm afraid of meeting my parents"

He laughed "On earth why?"

"Well, I know they are my parents but I never met them before. I guess it's making me jumpy." She shrugged.

A flower caught her eye as she bent down into the bush. "We have this one on Earth, but not Magix. I never knew Sparx had it."

Valtor kneeled behind her "It glows at night."

"But it only lives for a day." She said sadly.

"At least it treasured it's life… even if it's only one day." He said as he swept her hair behind her ears, he could see her pale skin reflecting the heavenly glowing white light of the flower "You're beautiful, you know."

Bloom's face instantly reddened as she slapped his hand off "I repeat as I said this morning…."

His hands shot up in an innocent gesture "I know, its just a common statement, you don't need get so frustrated over it." That seemed to make her relax.

"Sorry, I can't have anything to do with you." She apologized "We aren't even supposed to be friends."

His eyebrows sagged "What's so wrong about it?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Then tell me"

She sighed "The Ancesstral Witches will be the one who single-handedly cause Orital and Mariam to disappear, and to kill Daphne."

He gasped "I never knew the princess but I've often saw her helping the poor on the street. I've been always see her as a kind-hearted girl."

"She was, and still is." Bloom snapped "She saved me when the Ancesstral Witches tried to kill me for the Dragon Flame, that's how I end up in Earth."

"That's a big sacrifice" He nodded

"Yes, it is. I could've had a family. But you took everything." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he patted her on the back "I won't make the same mistake twice. I promise I won't be part of it when they destroy Sparx this time."

* * *

"How did it go, Riven?" Nabu asked eagerly. They were in the Flora's living room, whenever they discuss about the matter, they would make sure all the windows are closed and doors sealed. To keep away from prying eyes.

"The fool fell for it." Riven laughed "I bribed him with a pair woman's shoes."

"Don't be mean, Riven." Musa snapped "He's 'maimed' "

"What's that got to do with being easy to bribe?" Bloom asked, but nobody answered her.

Valtor looked at her with clear awkwardness "That personal part, cut off."

The Winx and their husbands roared with laughter, it radiated across the room and hammered themselves on Bloom's ears which she quickly covered it with her hands.

Valtor forced his laugh down but soon exploded and laughed along with them too.

"I would like to be a fly on the wall then he hugs those high heels at night." Tecna managed to blurt out before bursting into another series of giggles.

Bloom was horrified "Why do they do that? What has he done?"

Valtor stop laughing "Bloom, in olden days the King is afraid that his subject would have an affair with his spouses, so men that serve the queen or have any interaction with women in the palace must have *ahem* that, cut off."

His sentence seemed to make the Winx laughed even more.

"But Orital is a good man, isn't he? He only took one queen for all I know." Bloom shrugged.

"Yes, he only took one wife." Valtor nodded "But traditional rules must be kept."

"What lousy rules" Bloom sulked.

* * *

"What should I wear ?" Bloom said as she threw clothes from the hanger in the women's department and into Valtor's face. Valtor had unwillingly agreed to accompany her to the department store to buy a few clothes. He pouted when a bra, which he first thought were sunglasses, landed on his eyes. "Bloom, your going to be a servant, not going to a party." As he flung the bra away in disgust."

"Judging the look of all these clothes, I think I don't look like going to a party either."

"They seemed nice to me." He shrugged

"Of course you do, your clothes are weird, they seemed to come from the 1960s." she snapped.

"Hey, have you forgotten? We _are_ in the 20th century now, _Your _ the one with the weird clothes."

Sure enough, When Bloom looked around, sales assistants and shoppers were looking at her as if she was an alien. "Yea, Sure" She stared down at her fluently clothes.

"Hey take this" Valtor held up a dress, it's pink, bishop sleeves that were only 2 inch long and it has white polka dots.

"Looks like snow white to me, I'm not going to a costume ball."

"Snow white? Winter's not here until the end of the year." He raised an eye brow.

She sighed "Oh nevermind. It's a fairy tale."

"Tell me the story" he insist.

"Really ? It's for kids" she asked him.

"It's okay, nothing in the modern world wouldn't surprise me." He shrugged as he looked at her .

"Something wrong?"

"You look too much like Mariam, you know. That wouldn't do." He said.

Bloom walked over to the fitting room and glanced at herself in the mirror. "Your right."

"Let's give you a little make over…." He stick his tongue out and let it hang by his mouth as he waved a hand over her head.

Bloom look in amaze as her hair slowly turned to a red-blonde, her eyes turned golden.

"What? You don't have to make you look like you."

"Believe me, it'll come in handy one day." He smirked, then amusement filled his eyes. "You look different."

"Different as in good or bad?" she teased.

"I know your trying to trick me." He laughed "It's an old joke. By saying your ugly I could meant criticizing myself, for you now look like me. And by saying your pretty means literally giving you the credit. I'm not falling for that." He waved as he went over to look for more clothes.

"Smart" she grinned.

* * *

As Bloom and Valtor made their way to the castle, a little girl ran up to Bloom.

"Hi! You remember me?" she asked.

"Daphne!" Bloom shouted in joy as she carried the 5 year old in her hands and snuggled her nose with hers.

"I'm sorry about last time, the soldiers are mean. They wouldn't listen." She apologized.

Bloom smiled "It's okay Daphne, it'd not your fault."

The trumpets sounded as Valtor drag Bloom into the Palaca "It's beginning, We've no time to lose!"

Once they entered the palace of Sparx, Bloom glanced around nervously, trying to take in the grandeur of the palace. Walls were lined with boutique if golden flowers, a long red carpet was spread on the marble floor, leading to the king and queen's throne. The bay windows were few and far between each other, facing out to the lush gardens.

The picture of King Orital and Queen Mariam were hung on the top of the throne, covered by vines and violet flowers. People were everywhere in the hall, everyone of them were hoping to get chosen for the honor in serving the King and Queen.

"Wow," Bloom let out a thought, it echoed back to her over the huge hall.

"Fascinated ?" Valtor laughed. "But stop that or people will think you came out of a jungle."

"I came from a much advanced era." She shot a look at him.

"But they didn't know, do they?" he replied her before dragging her the info board.

"This is my course" he said lightly before entering the corridor to the soldier's room. The he pointed to the opposite corridor " That's yours." Then he was gone around the bend.

Bloom walked on the luxurious red carpet leading to the kitchen. A fat woman greeted them, "Welcome, Ladies. We all know today is the day where maids are chosen to serve our respected King and Queen." She paused beside Bloom. "May I have your name, young lady?"

"Bloom." She answered and slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing her mistake too late.

"What? That's the princess' name." She boomed "Haven't the King sent a message that no one is permitted to use the Princess' name? Citizens who disobeyed the rules are to be beheaded !"

"Guards!" She yelled as Bloom's face turn a sick green.


	6. Into The Palace

**Hi again, 6th chapter here and this is going get lots of action. Apparently, I am starting to think that this story is made like HK dramas. Well you can't blame me, I watched lots of them.**

**And about some things Valtor said about the King/country, that is not plagiarizing(if some of you think so), that _is _how the chinese culture goes back in the Qing/Song dynasty.**

**If you want to take a look at some OCs in my stories, go here : lycory . deviantart . com (but clear the spaces in the link) Some are not up yet but most of them are.**

**Disclaimer : Winx Club**  
**Claimer : Storyline, 2nd generation, Lord MacStewart, Connor, Adeline, Tony, Jack, Finny... **

**Credit : Thanks to RoxyFan4Ever for correcting my grammar mistakes.**

**.:~Lycory~:.**

* * *

"_What have you done this time?" _

The sentence mentally formed itself in Valtor's mind when he saw the guards heading towards the kitchen. Although he hoped it had nothing to do with Bloom, he knew that it was a very slight chance that there isn't. He was right.

He watched as Bloom was dragged out of the kitchen and out to the hall. "Valtor help me." She squeezed the words out of her throat. He shook his head as he looked at her dangling helplessly in the arms of a pair of guards; quickly, he desperately searched his mind for a solution.

"Valarie!" He called out, "There you are where have you been?"

"Excuse me?" The guards turned back to look at him. "Sir, I'm afraid you've mistaken the prisoner for another lady."

"No, no, no..." He shook his head simply. "She's my _sister_." Bloom gasped at the word. The guards stared at him with confusion, and then it was quickly replaced by annoyance. "Sir, if you're discovered to be lying in any way, I will make it clear that you will receive the most severe punishment, according to the rules."

But Valtor showed no emotion of having the slightest sense of being threatened or afraid. Instead, he answered them with a raspy tone, "I think I should assure you that I'm positively sure I am in an obviously clear state and aware of what I am doing; She _is my sister _and I wouldn't put it pass me that my mother would not take immediate action if she knew her only daughter is innocently beheaded, apparently, so do I, and I will make sure that we will definitely sue you for abusing the law and killing the innocent. I doubt that King Orital wouldn't take the matter seriously."

Bloom thought she felt the guard shudder before Valtor added the final touch to his sentence, "Can't you see the resemblance?"

The guards' eye shifted from Bloom to Valtor and back to Bloom. "Both of you sure do look slightly alike."

"_Slightly? _Can't you see the unusual hair blonde-red hair color and golden eyes? We both possess these unusual features that only run in the blood of our family." He was clearly enjoying the conversation when Bloom shot a look at him as if saying: _Get me off here you freak!_

Valtor chuckled and reached out to grab Bloom's forearm. "Nice meeting you, Sir. Now I would like to have my sister back."

The guard was too shocked to reply to him, but he managed to choke out. "May I know your name Sir?"

Valtor grinned "Valtor. And yours?"

"Lord MacStewart one of the senior knight that was involved in the last battle with The Ancestral Witches that won and became part of history." He answered proudly as he straightened himself. "My buddy here," he motion to introduce the other guard "Is Connor. I recruited him a couple of years ago."

Connor beamed.

Valtor felt a sharp pang pierce into his chest but shook it off almost instantly before making his last grin and dragged Bloom away from the guards. "Close call, Redhead."

She crossed her hands and rested them on her chest, "So that's what the hair and eye color are for, smart thing you are." She grinned then it quickly changed into a sulk. "You know my name now, so stop calling me Redhead."

But Valtor smirked. "I like calling you Redhead, and it wouldn't do to call you Bloom in case someone else heard it." He said seriously, "From now on, your name is Valarie."

She scowled, "Of all the names, why _Valarie?_"

"Valtor, Valarie. It suits. Besides, I think it's a nice name."

"Admit it; it's just a random name you thought of." She said sarcastically.

"That saved your head." That shut her up.

"Talking about my head, that's just stupid. I mean in my era, there's no rules like chopping someone's head. Lord MacStewart and the Connor guy are just creepy, and what's with the Mac word? I prefer just plain Stewart." She blurted.

Valtor sighed, "These are how knights are given the titles of Duke, Sir, or Lord. And usually they're called Mac something."

"Hey, what's up with you when Stewart mentioned about the Ancestral Witches?" She suddenly asked. Valtor felt the same pang shot through his body and immediately felt uncomfortable. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I saw something in your eyes, you weren't happy about it."

"Of course I'm not, who would be happy to hear about war?"

"But they won." She challenged.

"I'm still not convinced."

Bloom sulked, "Valtor, there's something you're not telling me!" When she said that, for the first time since she met the new Valtor, she saw the familiar dark look in his eyes that she saw in the Valtor seventeen years later.

There was silence, before he finally spoke; but this time, his voice was icy cold and harsh "You know nothing about me." he said, before disappearing around the bend.

"Wait!" Bloom called after him but he did not answer her. She felt a suddenly loss when they parted like that, but she remember she was here for a mission. Heading back to the kitchen, she knocked on the oak wooden door. "Excuse me?"

The fat lady immediately ran towards her and grab her hand, "I'm sorry for the mistake, I thought you were really an imposter."

But Bloom smiled, "Its okay, just a mistake."

"Anyway, I am Madame Finnisha; I know it's hard to pronounce, so you can just call me Madam Fin or Finny." She said as she stuck her arm out. Bloom gladly took it, "I'm Bl… I mean Valarie, nice to meet you."

"So I've heard you have a brother applying to become a soldier?" She asked.

"Yes, he is very good at killing." Bloom said truthfully. _He abolished the entire realm of Sparx!_

Fin nodded, "I hope he will be able to serve the Realm loyally."

"I doubt it." Bloom mumbled.

Finny clapped her hands loudly as she raised her voice, "Okay girls attention, every one of you will be appointed for a month's trial to serve the palace. When the time comes, the best ones will be chosen and stay while the others will be eliminated."

* * *

"So," Valtor said as they walked down the stairway to their dorm. "How was your course?"

"Just fine," Bloom snapped, "Why do they act as if they own us? We need to work for them and they even wanted to choose! Why can't they just accept everyone?"

Valtor sighed, "I bet you flunk your history tests back in your school, right?"

"Sometimes"

"Bloom, I don't know how your era worked but in this one, the King _does _own everything in his country; even us."

"That's ridiculous." She snapped, crossing her arms again.

"There's more, if you catch the King's attention; you could be chosen to be his spouse." He laughed.

Bloom was horrified. "What? I don't want to marry my own father!"

"Relax girl, the chance is slim."

"But still... " She mumbled, then brighten up "How's yours?"

At the mention of that, his eyes shone. "It was terrific! The guard in charged was … believe it or not – Lord Steward! And when we were asked to expose our skills, I slightly impressed him."

"That's unfair."

"That's life," he said simply before pointing to a hallway "And here's where we split." he said before disappearing down the opposite hallway.

Bloom shot him a look and walked down the bright hallway; she reached into her pockets and took out a note, on it was: Room 145.

"143... 144... 145!" She exclaimed before opening the door; inside was a confined little room with two closets, two lamps, two dressing table, a washroom and two bunk beds. "So, I have three roommates?"

"Actually, it's just you and I." A voice sounded across the room and Bloom immediately spun into that direction, "Who's there?"

A figure walked out from behind the closet, "Hi, I'm Adeline." She said, "And I guess you're my roommate." Bloom stared at her, she was slightly older than her by about six or seven years; her curly golden hair wrapped around her plump cheeks as she smiled.

"Hi," Bloom mumbled, "I'm Valarie and this is my first year and I'm currently in a trial."

Adeline laughed, "I worked here for about five years and you're my first roommate. Welcome, you can take that one." She sat on a bed and pointed to the other one. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Bloom said, "So how's your life in the palace?"

* * *

"Hello?" Valtor's voice echoed the room, no one answered him so him strolled to one of the beds and fell into it. The room was similar to Bloom's. "What is this thing made of?" he twisted and turned in annoyance before he felt a slap on the back. "Get off my bed you jerk!"

Valtor immediately turned around stared into a well-built man, "Excuse me?"

The man yanked his jacket and pulled him off his bed. "This is my bed, yours is up there." He pointed to the second layer of the bunk bed. "So stay away from mine."

Valtor chuckled and leaned against the pole with his arms crossed, "What a way to welcome a new roommate."

"Leave him alone, Tony is someone you don't want to mess with." An equally bulky man; but not as bulky as Tony, walked into the room; he was tall, tanned, slightly muscular and almost bald. "Hi, I'm Jack."

"I'm Valtor." He handed out his hand for a shake. "And this is… Tony?"

"Yeah, that's me." The medium-length blonde haired and muscular man turned on his belly.

"There's another guy, namely Grim. He's also a neophyte to soldiering." Jack told him. "And that dude is way creepy.

"He can be creepy for all I care, as long as he don't touch my stuff." Tony growled as he stood up. Valtor blinked at his figure, Tony was twice Valtor's size and almost a foot taller than him. "Wow, you work out a lot?"

"Yes, and this is expected; after being in the army for ten years." he replied.

"Ten years? That's long."

"And I suppose you're a new lad?"

"A matter of fact, yes I am; but I'm far more than a lad – I'm a wizard." Valtor bragged.

"A wizard? Interesting... Why don't you sign up for the Blue Moon Squads? They train with magic there."

"It appears that I felt more of an interest towards armory training." The boasting tone in his voice started to annoy Tony.

Just when Tony was going to give Valtor a piece of his mind, an alarm sounded from above the castle. "What the crap is that?" Valtor snarled. When Jack was about to reply him; other smaller guard bust into the room. "Sir Tony, Lord Steward gave orders for you have the ***Sparxian Unit** all over the perimeter of the Palace."

"What's seems to be the problem?" Jack pushed his way to the front.

With trembling feet, the little guard answered him, "The Ancestral Witches have launched an attack."

* * *

***The Sparxian Unit is a squad under the manipulation of Tony.**

**Emphasis on the name Grim. He is playing a big role(kind of).  
**

**Credits : the joke Valtor used "And usually they're called Mac something." I got it from a book called the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. It's really a touching and good series, if you ever had the chance, it's a must to read it. **


	7. The First Invasion

"Alter the protection system! They're breaking in from the North."

Voices was heard booming from the outside as the entire place shook violently. Tony grabbed a spear from under his bed and he gave his orders, "Jack, get half the Sparxian Unit to defend the castle; tell them it's my command. Valtor, follow Jack." a smirk spread itself over Tony's face as he waved the little guard away. "And I'll deal with the witches."

"No, you can't stop the witches alon–" before Valtor could even finish his sentence, Tony had hurl the door open and fled to the hallway. "C'mon, lad." Jack motioned for him to follow before exiting through the door. Valtor just sighed and obliged.

The three men raced outside their dorm and into the hallway leading to the palace's entrance. A guy was walking past them as they ran. When they exchanged glances, Jack called out to him,"Grim! The palace is attacked, follow me and protect your majesty." Jack ordered the tall, pale man. Valtor blinked, Grim suited his name alright – pale, tall, hunched-back and stooped shoulders; he even had dark eye bags drooping from either of his eyes. Typical, he thought – ever similar to the infamous Grim Reaper.

Grim stopped behind them when they tramped onto the battle ground. The sight was indescribably gruesome. But the first thing that caught their eye was the shining armor of a king – Orital; he was protecting Mariam, who was carrying Daphne, they were forced up tightly in a corner as the soldiers of Sparx and the Army of Decay fought to a pitiless battle in the council; the place was practically flooded in blood and shadow monster goo. A guard slash his way into the group of shadow monsters as he forced himself to get in contact with Orital, "Your Masjesty, the kitchen is burning and we have received news from Miss Finny that some of the freshmen maids are encased inside."

"Then save them." Orital snapped, sweeping away the shadow monster that was clawing at his feet.

"But your majesty, they are just the freshmen maids; we are more of a concern in your safety than theirs'." Another guard answered him as they fought the army of shadow monsters. Orital looked highly displeased at the altitude of his subject. "As a true soldier, one must not look down upon people in low places; even if their identity went down to as low as a beggar. I am not happy knowing that my subjects held a selfish demeanor; after this battle I hope you will think throughly about what you have said." he pointed to Jack, "Sire Jack, glad you are here to aid; take some of your men to the kitchen, save the maids and gather to the lush gardens." hence his gaze flew to Tony, "Our respected Sir Tony, the Ancestral Witches are at the roof top, go there and guard the Dragon Flame, make me proud."

It wasn't the mention of the Dragon Flame that cause Valtor to panic, it was the news that the freshmen maids are caught in the fire, to make it more specific – Bloom was caught in the fire.

Without hesitation, he raced to the kitchen before anyone could even blink. After absorbing the news, Jack and Grim followed him while Tony grabbed a spear and reached for the top of the castle. "Redhead! Where are you ?" Valtor shouted over the raging flames but, there was no answer.

"Lad, how many are in there?" he asked a squire that was carrying an unconscious maid out of the kitchen; coughing, the poor guy answered him. "I suppose there's about two, the rest have been rescued."

There was a tank of water that stood beside him, regardless whether Bloom was unfortunate enough to be one of the two, Valtor took of his jacket and soaked it into the water until it was completely damped. Then he flung it over his shoulders and ran inside the kitchen, calling out for Bloom. "Redhead! Where are you?"

There wasn't any answer, but the coughing sound that came from the far end of the kitchen gave away the presence of someone there. "Redhead!" he yelped in joy when he saw the familiar blonde color of his hair spread across the black and white checker tiles on the floor.

"Redhead, don't sleep!" he continuously slapped her face as he laid her in his arms. When she showed no sense of consciousness, he got impatient and spat, "Wake up you moron!" The crude rebuke seemed to trigger her condition; for a she let out a series of coughing before her eyes fluttered open in annoyance; "It's about time you got up."he smirked in relief and proceeded to loop her arm over his shoulder then helped her out of the room.

Valtor felt remarkably refreshing after they exited the _asphyxiating_ environment; but before he can even enjoy the fresh air, a sharp slap stung on his right cheek; he turned down to look at Bloom, "What a way to thank me for saving you." he groaned, "Don't you dare call me moron again." she hissed back.

"Oh wow, who's here?" Jack's sarcastic voice cloaked onto them.

Valtor sulked, he stood up and lowered Bloom on her feet. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Jack chuckled, "But nice girlfriend you got there."

Valtor was about to say something when Bloom shot him an evil glance, "No, I'm his _sister."_ the sweet tone of revenge was obviously in her voice. "My name is Valarie."

"I should have known." Grim grinned. "That you have a _sister._" Valtor felt his stomach churned, there was something in Grim he didn't like. "So what if I have a sister?" but Grim ignored him.

"C'mon, let's go to the roof to help Tony; he would like an extra hand." Jack was already running halfway through the stairs when Grim followed and, Valtor and Bloom shortly after.

* * *

The sight that greeted them was far from sanity, corpses of dead soldier were scattered all over the place, blood were everywhere and limbs of shadow monsters were flung at every corner of the rooftop. Even Jack, who had been into many battles, was taken aback. "This is a living hell!" he exclaimed.

Just after he'd said that, the sound of lightning crackled above their heads as a red thunder was heading to their direction. Valtor's eyes widened, for he knew, only one person could've caused that, and that's "Therma!" he instantly flew in front of Jack and said a spell; a faint brilliant color of the sunlight enveloped around them and a shield radiated from his hands.

The malevolent thunder hit the shield and thankfully, exploded into billions of red particles; but the shield was no better itself either; just like the thunder, it exploded and the impact sent Valtor flying back into the place, crashing through a door and into the storeroom.

Valtor could still feel the force of the impact even after it had happened a few minutes ago. He rubbed his head to lighten the pain and flickered his eyes open; they were badly strained, but now is not the time to care for his eyes, a war of life and death was outside.

After he'd recovered, Valtor dashed for the door; Bloom and Jack was still outside, and he knew, there was no way they could beat the Ancestral Witches, even if they combined all their powers together. Just when he was about to grab the door know, it sank through the door. "Where do you think you're going, _son ?_"

The familiar sound, only to Valtor, boomed over the cramped storeroom that stored nothing but potatos. "Get out of my way you creep, someone needs help out there!" he sneered.

"Now, now, child. Is that the way to speak to your mother?" A glowing blue mist rose from the floor and formed the outline of the infamous leader of the Ancestral Witches; the one and only to known as – Belladona.

"I'm nothing like you." he hissed through clenched teeth, "You ruin my life , woman! You made me murder my only friend, you made me battle with criminals god knows how many times stronger than me; you said you made me, you called me your son, but I was just a puppet for you to use!"

"Your right, sonny." She said simply, but then it turned to a screech, "But that's no reason to run away! Do you know how your actions have almost flunked our plans?"

"Might as well then, you never had good intentions anyway." He shot back, "I could've probably saved a thousand lives by dragging your plan."

"Quiet!" Belladona finally exploded and hissed, "You are in no position to talk back to me." but then it slowly turned into a malice grin, "We may be parted physically, but don't forget, Valtor. We've marked you for life..." When she said that, Valtor's sleeve, just slightly on top of his elbow, burned a hole, revealing the 'TBL' mark of the Ancestral witches. It was glowing red, then changed to blue and finally purple; alien words that he didn't understand spread form the mark until his body body was glowing with the curse.

"No!" he clapped his hand on his ears to shut out the laughs of his 'mother' but it forced it's way into his ears anyhow. "I won't be like you!"

Belladone laughed maliciously, "You will fulfill our wishes, you will take our orders, run ,run. But remember when the time comes, your destiny will be determined!"

_I promised Bloom I wouldn't be part of any of this. And when I give a promise, I keep it!_ He rationalized himself to keep from the rhetoric influence from Belladona.

"Still think of that girl, Valtor? She will die eventually and there's nothing you can do about it." She laughed, a laugh of a maniac.

"No, She won't!" he wanted to shout that out loud, but his head was keeping him from.

"Believe what you want, Valtor. But remember, when your 21th birthday comes, that is when our desire will be fulfilled!" she was slowly fading away now, "You may not be one of us... but take heed to this, Valtor : you will oblige our orders no matter how reluctant your are; you will forever be in our debt... " her voice finally ended with the last sight of her figure. Valtor leaned against the door and slumped to his feet.

Although he was deep in thought, the snap of a twig sent his head spinning immediately to it's direction. There standing at the window, was Grim.

Ignoring him, he hurled the door open and stamped to the outside of the rooftop. Bloom immediately ran to his side, "Where have you been? We've had a hard time fighting. And what happened to your coat?" she fiddle with his torn jacket.

Valtor dusted the hole at his jacket. "It's nothing." he snapped, relieved that the mark was gone.

Jack strolled tiredly towards them, "Glad we've won, but it's just a pyrrhic victory; we've lost many guards." he said sadly, "But that shield you made was unexpectedly wonderful, you should really sign up for the Blue Moon squad."

"Nah, I prefer being here." using his dark magic reminded him of his 'mothers', which was the last thing he wanted to think about.

* * *

King Orital stood on the throne as all the members of the palace gathered in the court. "Dear respected members of the parliament, soldiers and maids; the battle with the Ancestral Witches is finally over; but we all know, it is not the first and would not be the last. We must be ready, for the battles that followed will be tougher one after another, the Ancestral Witches are after the Dragon Flame and it is our job to protect it. For the sake of the Magical Dimension!"

"For the sake of the Magical Dimension!" his subjects echoed his speech as the king continued, "this brief yet deadly battle had been costly, we have lost many noble soldiers they will be missed deeply; I will give out my wishes and some supplies to their families. Nevertheless, I hope the freshmen neophytes to soldiering will bring pride to us, to bring pride to your family, bring pride our realm! Finally in this battle, I would like to congratulate a few noble leaders that had a big hand in defending our realm, Lord Tony, Sire Jack, Knight Riven and Lord MacStewart, please step forward."

The four beamed and step onto the platform and leveled with the King. 'Ohs' and 'Wows' were heard, for it is seldom that commoners are allowed to leveled with the King.

"It is our job to protect your highness and our realm my king." they bowed and the king waved, to show his signs of respect and appreciation. When he was about to dismiss them, Jack stood out and spoke, "Your Majesty, I would like to give credit for one more person. He had saved me once during the battle which is the main reason I am alive and standing here, talking. This special person is my new roommate, Valtor."

Valtor stared in horror as all eyes were on him, he had been a spy of the witches(not literally), but still...

"Get up there, _brother._" Bloom nudged him – a friendly, playful nudge. He got up to the platform unwillingly as the king studied him. Valtor studied the king too; Orital was a wise king there was no denying that, but little does he know that his kingdom is going to perish, and as Bloom said, by his hands. Valtor felt a pang of guilt shot through every nerve of his body.

"I see your control of magic levels are high.." the king finally said, "I could use a bodyguard, and you just might be the one." Valtor blinked, _can't he see I'm a dark magic user? _Orital slapped him friendly on the back, "But you need some training, _then_ I'll decide."

* * *

When the meeting was dismissed and everyone went back to their respective dorm, Grim shot the same evil glance at Valtor. Valtor tried his best to ignore him, but finally, he could hold back no longer; Valtor grabbed Grim by the lapels on his jacket and dragged him to a corner, where they won't be heard.

"Why didn't you exposed me as a traitor?" he asked the tall, pale-looking man.

Sweeping his hands off his coat, an evil grin spread itself over Grim's face, "Why would I?" Valtor backed up towards the wall as Grim held up his right arm. Grim laughed at his pathetic reaction and lifted his sleeve.

Valtor's heart skipped a beat when he saw what was on his skin; the mark on the pale-white skin, was somewhat similar to the one on his own. Valtor gasped in shock as the two marks of the Ancestral Witches; one on his hand, and the other on Grim's; glowing in depravity, brightening the dark alley they were in.

Grim's croaking voice filled his ear as he said,"I am one of you..."


End file.
